


Disobey

by HyphyManatee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Smut, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphyManatee/pseuds/HyphyManatee
Summary: “You disobeyed me!” “I know but-” “No buts! You deliberately disobeyed me!” and “What did I say?” “You told me to behave.” “And what did you do?” “The exact opposite.”





	Disobey

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING***  
> If you and your partner enjoy choking in bed, please do it correctly! DO NOT put pressure on your partners esophagus!!! This could cause a serious injury! Squeeze the sides of their neck. The pleasure comes from lack of blood flow NOT from lack of oxygen!! Be safe dolls! 
> 
> Warnings: SMUT, choking, male dominance, handcuffs, BDSM, spanking, rough sex, language
> 
> Word Count: 1,943

You climbed over Alexandria’s far wall back into the community. You hoped Daryl wasn’t back from his run yet. If he knew you left Alexandria he’d lose his shit. Especially with everything that is going on with Negan. Daryl ordered you to stay inside the walls. No runs, no nothing. You knew it was because he loved you but you just couldn’t stand being stuck in one place. You needed a break.

As you approached your house, you saw Daryl’s bike. “Fuck…” You whispered to yourself. You knew you would never hear the end of this. You took a deep breath and walked up the steps to your house. You opened the door slowly. Daryl was in the kitchen, shoving things into his bag. “Hey baby…” You said as sweetly as you could.

Daryl stopped and looked at you, shaking his head slightly to get his hair out of his eyes. “Are you fucking serious?” He asked, obviously furious with you. He dropped his bag to the floor and walked towards you. “I was about to go back out there lookin’ for ya!” He yelled, pointing towards the gates. “Where the hell did ya go?!”

“Baby, I’m sorry! I just needed to get out of this place! I’m going crazy being locked up here all the time!” You pleaded. “I didn’t go far! Just to the river…”

“The Saviors coulda found ya! I told ya to stay here til all this is over! You disobeyed me!”

“I know but-”

“No buts! You deliberately disobeyed me!”

You knew you were in deep shit, but you felt a warmth start to grow between your legs. You loved when Daryl was angry. Something about him was just so sexy. You bit your lip and looked up at him with big, innocent eyes. “I’m sorry baby…I won’t do it again.” You stuck your chest out and rocked from side to side, looking as cute as you possibly could. You had your hair in two long braids. It wasn’t hard to see through your white tank top and you had opted out of wearing a bra that day. Your jean shorts were a little too short. It wouldn’t be hard for him to rip your clothes off your body. You knew no matter how angry Daryl was at you, he could never resist you. You gave him your best puppy dog face. You were his weakness. You wanted him to punish you.

“Ya coulda died, Y/N!” He yelled at you.

“But I didn’t! I’m still here baby!” You said as you wrapped your arms around him to reassure him that you were alive and safe. Daryl looked down at you. You wanted him to take all of his anger out on you. “Can you forgive me?” You asked hopefully. Looking up at him with big, apologetic, Y/E/C eyes. He hated the fact that he couldn’t properly scold you without getting turned on. You could feel him grow harder by the second. You bit your lip at the thought of him dominating you. 

He exhaled angrily and picked you up by your legs, throwing you over his shoulder. You giggled, excited for what was to come. “Hush.” Daryl told you sternly. “You don’t make a sound unless I say so.” 

You bit your lip, trying to be quiet. You could feel yourself already dripping with anticipation. Daryl carried you up the stairs and into the bedroom. He threw you down on the bed and you squealed with excitement as your body bounced on impact. 

Daryl’s hungry eyes scanned your body. He quickly grabbed you by the shirt, yanking you up towards him and ripping it off over your head. He moved down to your shorts and tore them off along with your panties. You laid on the bed completely naked, opening your legs slightly and biting your finger. Your pussy glistening with need for him.

“Turn over.” Daryl commanded. You did as you were told. He went to the drawer in the bed side table and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. You could hardly stand the wait but you knew he was about to tease you as your punishment. 

Daryl grabbed your hands and handcuffed you to the bed frame. You couldn’t help but giggle as he manhandled you roughly. “I told ya to be quiet. Ya gonna behave er not?” He asked angrily in his sexy southern drawl. You nodded your head and buried your face in the pillow. 

He walked back to the end of the bed and forced your legs apart. He bit his lips at the sight of you so wet for him. As much as he wanted to be inside you, he had to punish you. He ran one finger slowly over your clit and down to your pussy. You swore you could have an orgasm just from his touch.

Daryl circled his finger lightly around your entrance. You wanted to beg, but you knew that would make him tease you longer, and you couldn’t take that. He finally shoved one finger slowly inside of you and you got chills from the pleasure. He started off slow and gradually moved faster. You pushed your face deeper in to the pillow as you tried not to moan. You could feel yourself coming undone by just his one finger. He slid a second one into you and you let out an involuntary cry of pleasure. You felt yourself almost on the edge of cumming when he pulled his fingers out of you.

You let out a frustrated groan. “More daddy!” You begged. 

“What did I say?”

“You told me to behave…”

“And what did you do?”

“The exact opposite…”

“Are ya gonna behave now?” 

“I’m trying daddy! I just need you!”

Daryl slapped your ass. Hard. Hard enough to leave a bruise. You cried out in both pain and pleasure. “Say it again.” He commanded.

“I need you! Please, please, Daryl I need you!”

He quickly pushed your legs apart further and brought his tongue down on your clit, sucking at it roughly. “Oh my fuck!” You screamed as your body tensed up. The pleasure was almost unbearable. “Don’t stop baby. Oh my God!” You begged as you panted heavily. You felt his tongue travel the length of your folds before he quickly pushed it inside of you. You could feel your legs begin to shake as he fucked you with his tongue. He moved his hands up to your ass and clawed at your skin aggressively before quickly bringing his hand down again to leave a stinging, hand shaped bruise on you. Your eyes rolled back in your head at the pain as you let out another sexy moan, making Daryl animalistic. You hated making him angry, but that was when you got the best sex. Daryl quickly pulled his tongue out of you and backed away from your shaking body, right as you were on the edge of another orgasm. You knew you were getting what you deserved but you were frustrated. You weren’t sure how much longer you could wait and there wasn’t much you could do without access to your hands.

“Daryl please!” You yelled at him. “I’m sorry. I won’t disobey you again. I’ll behave, I swear!” 

Daryl ripped his shirt and pants off. He was unable to hold himself back any longer. He climbed on top of you and moved his cock up and down your folds. You moaned loudly and closed your eyes, opening up your body completely to him.

“Please daddy. Please fuck me.” You begged. “I need you to fuck me.”

“You were a bad girl.” He whispered into your ear. The feeling of his breath on your skin sent chills down your spine. 

“So punish me.” You whined.

Daryl quickly thrusted himself completely inside of you. It hurt at first. It always did. He was so big, it was impossible to get to used to his size. You cried out loudly. Daryl stayed deep inside of you for a moment to let you adjust to him. 

He slowly pulled back and rammed into you again. You moaned loudly as your eyes rolled back in your head. He bit down on your your neck, sucking at your skin harshly. He began to move faster and harder. He brought his hand up to your hair and jerked your head to the side. He smashed his lips down onto yours, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You moaned into his mouth as he slid in and out of you. You had never been so wet.

Daryl wrapped his hand around your throat, squeezing the sides roughly. “I love the sounds you make when you can’t breathe.” He said as he thrusted deep inside of you again, holding himself there for a moment before returning to destroying your tight pussy. He brought his other hand down to your clit and rubbed it furiously. 

“Oh my…fucking…God!” You choked out as your head began to spin from the lack of blood flow to your brain. You could feel yourself reaching your high and Daryl wasn’t far behind. You were the tightest and kinkiest girl he’d ever slept with. You seemed so innocent and pure. Only Daryl knew how much of a freak you could be. That made him so weak for you. The fact that you could handle so much pain and get so turned on by it. And only he could enjoy that side of you.

You finally came to your high. Your body began to vibrate and your walls pulsed around Daryl’s cock, triggering his own orgasm. You cried out in pure ecstasy. “Fuckk…” Daryl moaned into your neck as he released himself inside of you, thrusting hard and slow.

You breathed heavily as he throbbed inside of you. “Oh my God…” You said. “You’re amazing Daryl.”

Daryl remained silent for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly pulled out of you and rolled onto his back beside you. “What have ya done ta me?” He chuckled but with a slight hint of seriousness.

“What do you mean?” You asked as Daryl reached for the keys to the hand cuffs and worked on unlocking you.

He sighed and turned to look in to your eyes. “I can’t even stay mad at you. I love yer stupid ass too much.” 

You chuckled and blushed. You knew he couldn’t stay mad at you. He couldn’t even look at you when he first met you back at the quarry without getting an instant hard on. And for that, he refused to acknowledge you until you finally followed him on a hunting trip and confronted him about it, resulting in a hot and sweaty fuck session in the middle of the woods.

“Please don’t leave again baby. I can’t lose ya. I promise, once this is all over, I’ll take ya on some adventures. Okay kitty cat?”

You bit your lip and nodded. Daryl was always a hard ass, and he fucked you real good. But he had a soft side to him and you melted whenever he used his little pet names on you. “Okay baby. Whatever you say.” You smiled up at him with seductive eyes before pressing your lips to his. He pulled you on top of him. Your skin stuck together with sweat from the previous events that took place in your bedroom. You giggled as you rolled and wrapped yourself around the man you love, kissing him softly. “I love you so much, Daryl Dixon.” You smiled.

He smiled back at you and kissed your forehead gently. “I love you too, Y/N Y/L/N.”


End file.
